Inadvertant Adventure
by Lycan Angel
Summary: Apparating to the middle of nowhere, Harry begins his journey to return home.
1. Cue Dramatic Entrance

**Inadvertent Adventure**

****

****

Chapter one

_Cue Dramatic Entrance_

Again the halls of Hogwarts began to fill with the bustle of students shuffling in to the Great Hall. The same excited chatter rang throughout, as well as the hushed rumors of the disappearance of the Boy-Who-Lived. Still they were no more than hushed rumors, only expounded upon by his curious absence from the Hall and from the sides of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, his ever present companions, who looked no more indifferent than everyone else, with traces of concern spring up with every mention of his name.

Rumors were abound within the Wizarding world, as his pictures seemed to pop up in tabloids and even respected publications, though they only produced blurred pictures and possible accounts of his whereabouts. His name seemed to spring from all over the world, some attached with outrageous claims, and others sounding exactly like something Harry Potter would do. He would be many places at once, rescuing kittens and young maidens, saving lives and raising the dead. Even accounts of eating lunch with the Prince of Japan and tea with the Dalai Lama. It seemed to be the new trend of wondering where his name would appear next.

The head table which seated the teachers and professors seemed unconcerned and chatted amongst themselves. Professor Snape looked as out of place as usual, preferring to sip his wine until the feast began. Hagrid himself seemed unconcerned and even cheerful as he drank from his goblet; which seemed to ease many fears as his emotions were so easy to read, and his closeness with Harry unquestionable. Headmaster Dumbledore silenced the students with a wave and the grand double doors opened.

Led by Professor McGonagall, wide-eyed first years scuttled along, feeling the eyes of every student upon them. Some were confident as the sight of it all seemed nothing more than familiar, where as others, muggleborns and such, could not stop looking around. Their small eyes were desperate to inhale the fascinating surroundings of their new world.

"I will place the sorting hat on your head, you will be sorted into your houses and you may take you place among them."

From a scroll of parchment, Professor McGonagall read off the names and the Hat would do its business. Roaring applause went up from House Ravenclaw when the first of them was sorted into their house. Simply an old superstition that meant they would win one of the cups at the end of the year. Each house applauded for each new member of their house, and welcomed them with open arms, much to the relief of the young first years.

With the last one going to House Gryffindor, Dumbledore stood up from his seat, quieting the Hall for his announcements.

"Welcome to another fine year at Hogwarts. Simply a few announcements before we begin. Firstly the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Second, Mr. Filch, our caretaker has informed me that the list of forbidden items, found on his office door, has grown to include all Weasley products, as amusing as they all are."

This stifled a round of laughs from everyone, recalling the antics of the twins.

"I would also like to welcome back Professor Remus Lupin. He has kindly retaken his position as our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

The handsome professor stood up slowly and waved rousing another round of applause.

"And lastly-."

He paused in mid sentence and looked up to the ceiling. The floating candles flickered and the night sky faded away. Every face in the hall turned their eyes skyward to see what had stopped the Headmaster.

From above, muffled sounds could be heard. Two sounds to be precise. One the sound of an animal, and the other a person, seemingly struggling with it. The sound began to shift around darting around the castle, but still loud enough to be heard. Then suddenly the sounds grew their loudest and with a crash, tiles, stone came crashing down. A black indistinguishable mass tumbled between it all, crying out in surprise.

With the spreading of his palms Dumbledore quickly spread the tables apart, the students now shaken from their shock at being moved. Voices now cried out from being moved and now at the sight of the roof crashing down. And again with a casual raise of his hand, Dumbledore cushioned the fall, containing the stones and the man within a sphere of safety.

Slowly the person rose up, stretching his back and dusting himself off before raising his face. Gasps resounded as Harry Potter pushed his glasses upon his nose. He gasped himself when he realized just exactly where he was. His jet black clothes and robes contrasted highly with the robes of his professors and schoolmates. He had felt out of place ever since his had attended school, but now it seemed ridiculously more so than ever.

He turned about trying to get his bearings, finding his friends and nodding before turning to the head table, where all of the teachers were on their feet, all eyes upon him. He cracked a grin and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"This looks kinda weird…but there's an explanation for it I swear and…I'm not in trouble am I?"

He gave a hopeful look up to Dumbledore who had the same serene smile he had had on since the day began.

A small few pieces of stone began to fall and rustle from the roof before Dumbledore could answer and from the gaping hole, appeared the head of a dragon, much smaller than anyone had seen at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but shocking nonetheless.

It snorted a bit of smoke and Harry glared up at it.

"That wasn't funny you know! You could've gotten me killed you son of a-."

Harry managed to stop himself once he realized again where he was and looked back up at the head table.

"Uh…crap…"

TBC

A/N: Well here it is, one of "on break" pieces. I really am trying to work on "Of Kings And Commoners". I am making some progress, albeit slow, but some. I've had to rewrite the next chapter completely. This story is just a side project. As such I really have no idea where it will be going. Only a vague inkling. Actually that's how I see OKAC. So I guess I can only see this one as like a More Vague Inkling. But I do have an idea. This is just supposed to be an adventure/humor piece. I've been taking ships WAY to seriously and needed a break not only from the WAFF and FLUFF but from serious writing in general. If kings and commoners is an assignment, than this is just for fun. You know I'll probably end up updating this story more than kings and commoners…not likely though. Still I hope to have fun with this piece and I hope whoever reads this will enjoy the ride, however long that may be. I don't take criticism well, even constructive ones. But I'll enjoy any feedback that isn't negative. Hence why it's called negative. Negative = Bad. I'm rambling. Sorry. And if I'm on your author alert I'm sorry that this isn't the latest of kings and commoners. Like I've been preaching, read Jamie Wilde's fics "Chasing the Wind" and "Saotome Gambit"


	2. Exit Stage Left

Inadvertent Adventure

**Chapter Two**

_Exit Stage Left_

This was probably the first time Harry Potter was ever glad to be in the Hospital Ward. Despite all he had been through and his longings to see his friends, he didn't think he could take it all right now. The spotlight was nothing new to him that was for sure. But as soon as everyone regained their senses, he was bombarded with questions. Handshakes, hugs and pats on the back came from everywhere. And then there was the issue of his dragon.

"Blasted troublemaker. Sal-Amai said she'd be a handful. I swear…" He muttered under his breath.

Dumbledore had calmed the Hall down and sent Harry to the Hospital ward where Madam Pomfrey didn't even seem fazed by the whole ordeal. She did her routine check up on him, told him to stay in bed and that the House elves would bring his food. He would have though maybe she would be worried or even a friendly hello considering he made almost weekly visits over the past few years. Dumbledore had told him see him once he woke up, and to take his time and rest up.

That hadn't been hard since he hadn't slept on a decent bed since he "vanished". The food was the same as it had always been, but this time he appreciated it all the more. It had been a long time as well since he had eaten his fill. In fact, the night was filled with such moments. He hadn't had to cast a proximity charm before going to sleep. He didn't have to use the dirt for his pillow and his coat for a blanket.

All in all it was quite the satisfying night.

He woke up right on time. Just before dawn as had to learn to do so everyday. It would definitely prove to be an easy habit to break once he had enough homework to do. He listened to the hospital and heard nothing, opened his eyes and saw only the dim light from a candle. Madam Pomfrey had the amazing knack for appearing when you tried to sneak out. But now it was all too easy to see why. Her Proximity charm was low level and with a casual flick of his wrist, his wand slid from his right sleeve and he did away with the charm.

His clothes were clean and folded neatly on the chair next to him and he dressed quietly, and snuck out just as silently. The castle walls made him reminiscent of the time he was taught to be so silent. However, that castle was much smaller and heavily guarded. He at first didn't like to whole idea, but then Sal-Amai did say that stealing something from someone who stole that something in the first place was a double negative. And the reward from the rightful owners was definitely worth the trouble. At least in his opinion. Sal-Amai on the other hand…

Filch had appeared out of nowhere, but his attention was to the other side of the hall rather than in his direction. He didn't need to hide, as he had a perfectly valid reason to be out so early. But it really seemed like fun to see if he could avoid detection without the map in his pocket.

Harry cast a quiet spell into the courtyard, which now began to smell terribly of fish. Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filch's cat, had flown from the door he had stepped through and began to dart wildly around the courtyard. In his surprise, Mr. Filch began his merry chase of his beloved pet, who in turn, was chasing the smell of fish that would remain just out of reach.

He tried not to laugh as the joke would surely not wear out anytime soon. He now walked through the corridors carelessly. They seemed to be filled with the same charm they had when he had first seen them. Being cooped up in a cupboard for most of his life gave him a definite appreciation of large rooms. At the end of the corridor sat that imposing stone gargoyle. He didn't know the password, but he knew Dumbledore wouldn't leave him hanging.

As if on cue the gargoyle stepped aside and Harry was able to pass. Dumbledore's office was alive with activity as it always was. Little machines and magical objects were doing whatever it was they did. Portraits conversed with one another, and Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix preened itself, letting off a small but beautiful shrill of welcome.

From behind the desk and around its imposing chair strolled Dumbledore, looking like he had just woken up. Which wasn't much more different than any other time other than he had on pajamas. It made Harry snicker a bit to see that the greatest wizard of the day slept in pajamas decorated with some children's show's cuddly characters.

"I happen to find them quite comfortable thank you. I should hope you would have learned not to judge by appearances by now Harry."

"No sir I haven't."

"That's good to hear, come have a seat. Have you eaten?"

"No I figured we'd be up here for a while and that the House Elves would bring food."

"You figured exactly. I must say Harry you gave us all quite a scare when you disappeared like that."

"I didn't mean to. Accidental magic, you know how that goes. Wherever I am, something crazy is bound to happen."

"I think trouble would be a more appropriate word. Don't you think?"

Harry nodded and smiled. House elves came as he expected with enough food to fill him several times, but he hardly complained. He warmed himself with a cup of coffee and slid a bit in the comfy chair.

"Now Harry." Harry sat up a bit. "If you don't mind me asking, I'd rather hear about your exploits from you rather than from the grapevine."

It was a quiet trip back to Privet Drive. After a few moments of complete rage, Uncle Vernon managed to calm himself and the silent treatment began. Only Aunt Petunia spoke to me, passing along orders, which weren't so bad. I hardly minded the distraction. During the daytime was the only time I didn't have time to think of Sirius.

At night though, I could barely sleep. When I did I had nightmares. I had already learned to deal with those of course, and learned to fall back asleep rather quickly. That didn't make it any easier though. I did all I could to keep me occupied. I finished all of my homework and even read through some of my books. It was boring as hell, but it kept me busy.

It was the same type of night as any. The night I "disappeared". I had taken to polishing my broom that night. I actually think I felt relieve to leave that night since cleaning my broom was the last resort. I was still going over it with a buffing rag when I felt the first chill.

I recognized it after it passed though me a second time. I drew my wand from under my pillow and went over to the door and pressed my ear to it. I could hear them. That hollow sounding wind, like my very life was being sucked into some endless abyss. I felt shaken as the door began to rattle and swing open.

I was surprised when I saw my uncle Vernon breathing heavily. He began to rant and rave at me for what ever it was that was going on. I didn't listen though. I could see his breath and that he was shaking uncontrollably. They were inside the house. I ran past my uncle and down the hall.

I had never jumped down the stairs before, but I felt the situation warranted the need for haste. So I jumped. I wish I hadn't, as when I landed I must had sprained my ankle or something. But I didn't know that at the time because as soon as I stood up the front door swung open. That all too familiar ragged cloak and the chilling depressing feeling swept over me.

I swallowed my courage and drove him back. It back. Whatever. I drove them from the front door, only to have them flood from the back door. I did what I could. I wasn't strong enough. Wasn't fast enough, smart enough. Whatever my shortcomings were, they weren't enough. I wondered vaguely where the watch was. Whoever it was that was supposed to be watching me must have been taking a break. But I was more concerned with the Dementors. They came from everywhere. Squeezing through the bars on the windows, the guest room, and the kitchen.

I was completely surrounded…

"Tea?"

Harry shook his head and looked at Dumbledore with an odd look before nodding. With a steady hand Dumbledore fill the small cup and smiled. Again Harry shook his head wondering if he really was back in the headmaster's office. It was a strange feeling. He felt like he was reliving the entire moment rather than telling the story.

"I'm sorry Harry. That would be my fault. Many times when a person is telling a true story about themselves, they tend to embellish. It's a simple charm that helps you relive the moment, describing it accurately, but not feeling the same emotion. Otherwise I'd be feeding you chocolate right now rather than tea."

"Well that makes sense. I felt like Professor Binns, droning on and on…"

Harry stopped himself before he could ridicule his History teacher anymore in front of the Headmaster. Dumbledore simply chuckled and smiled, leaning back in his velvet chair content to wait until Harry would finish his tea and pick up where he left off.

TBC

A/N: Awesome, three reviews, and one from a fan of my other story. Awesome. Unlike OKAC, I don't have any roughs for this story, but I still hope to continue it. I know harry hasn't diappeared yet, but we all know he does and that will only take up a paragrapgh of the next chapter so it wouldn't make sense to name the chapter over one paragraph would it? Well we all know he disappears because the same thing happens in okac (it's a beliveable way if you ask me, and my personal favorite). Just a little side note on the story that won't give anything away. Sal-Amai is the name I remembered from Afghanistan. He was a young dude, I'd say 16 or 17. He was pretty cool after you got to know him and even hooked us up when he was selling stuff. He and a few other locals were posted just outside the wire selling local goods. I got a picture of him somewhere. Sal-Amai will be a different person overall, but I'm going to describe him the same. Now I'm going to get back to work on Kings and Commoners…I really need to stop rambling since no one reads this part anyway...

Makotochi – I'm writing the damn thing and I'm anxious to see where it goes…thanks

Greyhound Master – Honestly I only have a rough idea of how he got the dragon right now. But he did pick up a few new skills while he was away. Like I said hopefully this'll go in a favorable direction.

Wowsergirl – Like I said, I can't wait to see where I go with this either. Hopefully though I'll be able to update okac and this one more often as the training out here lightens up.


End file.
